Firestar's Farting Problem
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: What happens to Thunderclan when Firestar starts farting uncontrollably? Will they die? Nobody knows! Read to find out! all comments/reviews welcome! Oh and First this was rated K Then T Now its rated M because of language. If you are mature and are 12 (Twelve years of age or up) And you can handle language (Bad words and EXTREME SILLINESS) Then you can read this.


Firestar's Farting problem

"Firestar?" A voice meowed.

"Im busy. Don't come in!" Firestar meowed franticly letting a loud fart erupt out of his small asshole.

Truth be told Firestar liked to sit on his fat ass all day and fart ever since Firestar had shoved a stick up Jayfeather's ass to shut him up about his problem Firestar was farting 24/7.

"Aww man!" Firestar mewed as he farted a loud poop fart that made shit fly out of his anus and out the of his den landing on Jayfeather.

"What the fuck..?" Jayfeather said wiping shit out of his eyes.

(Well the shit had came out of Firestar's den...) Jayfeather thought walking into his leader's den.

"AAAAAWWW MAN!" Firestar yelled farting super loud making Jayfeather deaf and making shit fly out of his asshole like a shotgun (*correction, Shitgun) so Firestar reached over held his Ass like a Shitgun and started Pumping it like A shitgun and shooting Jayfeather with his shit.

"AAAAH FIRESTAR STOP IT!" Jayfeather cried who was already half buried in shit and only had his head poking out.

"NEVA!" Firestar said continuing to shoot shit out of his anus at Jayfeather for the next 5 hours.

"Done!" Firestar said sticking his tail into his butthole.

"Ow!" Firestar said and he farted which pushed his tail out of his butthole and shit flied all over.

"Fuck." Firestar said putting a stick into his butthole. "Maybe that will stop my farting problem!" Firestar said hopefully.

Just then Sandstorm walked behind Firestar's ass and licked the stick which made Firestar fart which shot the stick through Sandstorms head sending her flying into the nursery.

"OH NOEZ!" A queen screamed as Firestar stuck his ass into the entrance of the nursery door and started farting for 5 hours without stopping intil the nursery was full of shit and the nursery collapsed.

Firestar then did the same to all the other dens and they collapsed to.

Firestar then renamed Thunderclan to- Shitclan in honor of how shitty the clan was- Litearly. (the clan is full of shit because firestar's farting problems)  
"Nooooo! My clan is ruined!" Firestar cried finaly realizing what he had done.

But all the cats that supposingly died popped out from the shit piles and started playing in the shit throwing shit at each other and eatting the shit and taking shit showers and everything.

"OMG!" Firestar said shitting eveywhere so cats could eat his shit.

Just then Firestar started ejactulating and mastrobating.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Firestar screamed while jizzing on eveybody so eveybody else starting mastrobating to.

Now since eveybody was covered in shit and stuff flies were flying around and eating the shit off everybody while shitting on everybody with there fly shit and vomiting on eveybody.

just then a kit decided to eat shit and it died of shit poisoning because eveybody decided to eat shit poison.

"Hey look the dildo store!" A cat in a car said.

"YEE-HA FREE DILDO'S!" Firestar screamed

"Yeah lets go buy em!" Cinderheart said who already had a collection.

"Why would you need one Cinderheart? You have 500000 dildos already!" Firestar questioned.

"Yes but there selling a robot and a sleep-pad and a pee-pad and a RAINBOW DILDOO!" Cinderheart screams.

"Ok..Does the robot have a dick and hair and stuff?" Firestar asked.

"Yes." Cinderheart said.

"HEY THE CLAN WENT WITHOUT US!" Firestar said running into the Dildo store only to get kicked out for being a filthy cat. Cinderheart got kicked out to.

"Guys?" Firestar asked turning around to find his clan eating garbage.

"Are you guys eating garbage? TWOLEG GARBAGE?!" Firestar screamed.

"ITS GOOD TRY SUM!" They said

"OK!" Firestar said jumping into the trash and eating the garbage.

soon the entire clan of ShitClan became twolegs with shitty twolegs who had sex eveywhere and fucked and stuff and there twolegs were covered in shit and jizz as well and they all had a grand ol time!

THE END!


End file.
